headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:79.176.165.197
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Israel page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) If you would like to post your rankings, sign up and put them in a blog, that way other people can't mess them up. Don't worry though, yours are still here. Hi. I created this page to let you know more about the rankings in head soccer and why Canada is one of the worst person in the game, or why the zombie is only average, and how The Netherlands found their way to the 6th place. Very Bad Characters 36. South Korea- 'Now you can all agree with me on this one. South Korea is the worst character in the game, and for a reason. It's just that his power shot is awful. You can counter it very easily and it doesn't stun the defenter '''35. Japan- ' Japan's power shot is all about luck. If you don't get the right ball out of the five to get shot, it'll be an almost certain own goal ''34. USA- '''Even though it looks like you can do something when the ball disapears, it reapears so quickly you mightv'e not even touched the ball yet. '33. ''Cameroon'- '''It's the same with South Korea, but with a little punch. It electricutes the opponent but come on, what are the odds it'll get in when the opponent is right next to his goal not moving. '''32. Italy'- '''Easy. Not another word to explain. Although it seems cool that the ball is huge and if you don't counter it you don't have a chance, but it's the easiest power attack to counter in the game. And you just spend the whole game countering that giant ball one to another until the computer doesn't succeed countering it (he'll stop after about three times) and you score a goal after 15 seconds. '''31. Canada'- '''Yes, Canada. Some of you might be shocked right now, but whoever has played against him probably knows what I'm talking about. His power shot doesn't do a thing. It turns you into a snow man for 3 seconds and the chances you will score are actually higher at that time! Like cameroon, what are the chances you will score against someone whose not moving from its own goal '''30. Mexico'- '''Mexico has a nice power shot. But the computer never scores after youre taken up to the sky. After 3 seconds you come back down and disover that youre leading by 1 point more. Altough, if you know how to use him, he's ok. '''29. Russia'- '''Although it freezes the opponent, you don't have much to do with it. Until the ball stops bouncing around, your opponent is already unfrozen. '''28. Nigeria'- '''For a one and a half star character, he's pretty good, but not that good. His power shot is good, but very, very easy to counter. So Nigeria is bad, but I rather play with Nigeria than Canada. Bad - OK Characters '''27. Turkey'- '''Like Canada, even though he's a late 5 star player doesn't mean he's good. His power shot makes you a bubble, and you will float but you'll get down before the ball is shot towards you. '''26. Portugal'- '''I didn't think Spiderman can be this bad. That power shot is extremely easy to counter. But don't worry, even if you don't, 75% of the time the ball will slide right in to Portugal's net. '''25. France'- '''An appropriate place for France. His power shot is good, but only if you know how to use it. If you don't, the ball will fly right up in the sky. Also, if you shoot the ball with a power shot on the opponenet's side of the court, the ball will come right out of the middle heading to your'e goal, and unless you take preventive steps, it's an own goal. '''24. Poland'- '''He is like Russia, but a little bit better. When he freezes you you go up in the air so the chances you score a goal go up (but theyr'e still low), and the computer just plays better with him, and barely scores own goals. '''23. Valentine''- '''When I got Valentine I was so happy. But he really disappointed me. He's the same as Canada. If you hit the opponent with the power shot, he'll turn into a Jack-in-a-box and you'll have to push him into his goal to be able to score. But until you do that, and get back to the ball, he's back to normal '''22. China'''- That monkey is no better than a human Turkish dude. Both of his attacks are easy to counter and he doesn't counter back most of the times, but still, his attacks are pretty good if you don't counter them. '''21. Devil'- '''I don't know what kind of an idiot would buy him unless he's the only one that seperates the player from all 36 charecters. This guy's not that good. His attack is good, if you don't counter it. Countering the Devil attack is very easy if you learn the technique. Just play against him like 5 games and you'll get the hang of it. '''20. Egypt'- '''Egypt is not a very good charecter. His attack is not that hard to counter and when you don't, it's like Cameroon and Russia. Someone standing, not moving from his goal. Just this time it's a statue made of sand. '''19. Super Saiyan'- '''Once I though he was awesome, but not anymore. I mean he's ok, but not more than that. His attack is good, yet again, not that hard to counter. Like the Devil, you've got to learn the hang of it and then it's a piece of cake. But if you don't counter, 90% of a sure goal. But I loved Dragon-Ball-Z OK - Good Characters '''18. '''Zombie''- 'Sure disappointed me. I always though he was awesome but the first time I played against him in Arcade I beat him to dust. His attack isn't easy but isn't hard to counter. And if you play with him and the opponent doesn't counter, you can barely see your half of the field because of that monster eating someone up. '''17. Great Britain- '''Now that's a good character. Although a lot of you might not think that way, he is awesome and unstoppable if you know how to use him. You need to use him just a bit behind half-court, towards your goal. Yet again, it's hard to do so. '''16. Greece'- Although he's one of the last players, he's not that good for his position. His attack is easy to counter, but if he counters back, you're most probably doomed because it'll be too high to counter again. And if you don't counter, it will most likely be a goal. '''15. Cyborg'- '''A good character overall. His first attack is easy to counter, but again, if you don't do so, it's a sure goal. In addition, he counters back the attack you countered, and it's not getting easier the second time (for an unknown reason). His second attack, if used from half-court and less, is basically awesome. Unstoppable power shot. Sure goal. '''14.' Argentina''- '''Although he's only the seventh character with only 3.5 starts. He deserves to be in this place. his attack is late, and that's good, because the opponent will jump when a regular power shot should be released and it's a sure goal. But if, with a lot of luck, the opponent deflects the ball, he will be unconscious immediately, and he will probably end up at half court so it'll be easy to score. But if that's still hard just dash on him and he will fly straight to its goal and an easy goal will be made. '''13. Israel'- Israel is a bit disappointing, but still is good. hes first power shot is very good. If you get hit by that, you'll be up in the air, without the ability to move, and the ball can go right through you, so that's and easy goal. But the second attack, is less good. It shoots a ball on the ground and if you don't counter it you will fall down and disappear, easy goal. But if countered, (most probably) it will counter the first attack, and because the second attack is low, the counter-attack is low, and that can be countered easily for a goal with the first attack. '''12. 'Australia'-''' Australia is a good character. But once you start a game against him you've got to walk right up to him and knock it's hat off, unless you want to loss. That hat shoots spider webs and if you're cought by them, it'll be just like the Portugese attack, with a change of a stairway to goal. Now let's talk about his attack. It's good alright, but it can be counterd (not easily, though). If you don't counter it (which is most of the time) you will turn into a kangaroo or a dog, and you will be able to move but you're going to be weak without that much of resistance. '''11. New Zealand'- '''New Zealand is really similar to the Australian. He also has a hat that'll smack the heck out of you if you don't knock it off quickly. But his power shot is a little different. he shoots a laser beam to you. If you get hit by that beam you'll turn in to a football/rugby/whatever, easily moved and that'll most likely be a goal. Moreover, if you stand in those to laser beams that come out of the ground, you will be struck by lightning, unable to move, and that's a 100% goal if shot from the air. '''10. Denmark- '''More similar to New Zealand than to Australia, but still similar. Also has a hat that if you don't smack it off it will constantly put you in a bubble unable to move for a second or so. Although his attack seems good and it is hard to counter it, it's not that hard to stop it. With the right timing, (that you will learn after a few games against him) when you jump 90& of the time you will deflect the ball and you'll not be stunned. Very good Characters '''9. Alien'- '''The alien is very good if you know how to use him and it's very hard to play against him. If you're with him, if you do a power shot from half court, it'll be in almost 100% (besides UK's power shot I think every shot goes in from half-court). But if you're against him, that's another story. You can't know which attack is coming so you can't determine well what position you should be in when the power shot is being shot. Try to go over the sounds each character makes when he shoots his own power shot and then it'll be slightly easier to determine which power shot will be shot. Overall a very good character '''8. Chile'- '''Chile has an awesome, an amazing power shot. It's possible to counter it, but it's hard to do so. He shoots a snake power shot, and if hit, you'll be wrapped up with snakes, unable to move, automatically backing up to the inside of your own goal, and if you don't make stupid mistakes, that should be a defenite goal. '''7. Brazil'- '''Pretty good place for a 9th character, huh? This guy is amazing if you know how to use him. A power shot from half court, is 100% goal! NO DOUBTS!! Plus it is very easy to unlock him, so work on your Samba, because you're gonna dance with him on the court!! '''6. The Netherlands'- '''All in one! This guy's attack is slow, (even a bit slower than the Argentinian so you most likely will not face problems scoring. But if you do, the ball deflects from the player very weakly and then disapears, so the ball comes nice and smooth (nice and tidy, whatever you want) and the coast is clear so you can even walk with the ball to the goal. Top 5 5.' Ireland'''- '''To open the top 5 I would like to start off with Ireland. Ireland's attack is a sure goal, too. And even if the opponent has its power attack ready, it'll be a goal. the rainbow balls will force him back and down so if it's in the air, a sure goal even if the opponent is ready with its power shot. And it's most likely a goal even from the ground, so you can score a goal even when you're unconscious. '''4.Sweden'- '#4 really deserves to go to Sweden. A great attack with no way of resisting. Those bombs will blast your hopes of winning because an attack is a sure goal. Nothing more to say. 3.Asura- '''Now I don't think most of you would agree with me on this. But his attack is literally unstoppable. It's extremely hard to counter it, and if not countered, you will be sqwished on the floor leaving a red carpet (literally) to the ball to enter the goal '''2. Spain- '''Number 2, goes to Spain and you all know it. If shot from back, impossible to stop because most likely the opponent will be next to you and he won't make it to the goal in time. Even if he's not close to you, that's a 99% goal with all 3 balls on target. If shot from the middle, 2 last balls are on target and it's very hard to deflect them, and let's not talk about countering them. If shout from a forward position (which is rare) most chances you won't score, so just to power shoot it right from the opponent's goal. Moreover, his abilities to waste the opponent's power shot is just fantastic, you don't have to worry about power shooting when the opponent is ready to power shoot too. '''1. Germany'- '''Last (first), but certainly not least, GERMANY. If you don't agree with me on this one, something's wrong with you. Best character in the game, no doubt. Its 100% goal power shots make it really easy to score with him, and his abilities to waste the opponents power shot, (in a better way than the Spanish) makes him easily able to not give up a single goal in a whole game, even against really good players. In addition, if you power shoot without jumping, the shot will most likely be countered, and the two other balls will go right to the net. Same if opponent is ready with his power shot. Thank you! '''Thank you for reading everybody!! Means a lot!!! Please comment!! Will update when a new update comes in!!! And Please don't edit, I worked a lot on it. THANKS AGAIN!!!' If you think my rankings stink then place a vote in the poll on the home page, but for now I have the most votes so my rankings go on top.